My Prize
by Watashi no Kakumei
Summary: Xelloss sees Zelgadiss running from Lina and the others... and he takes advantage of his weakness. Xel/Zel, a little nonconsensual, One Shot (at least for now)


Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. ^_^  
  
My Prize  
  
A One-Shot  
  
Watch my prize as he sits in his room, his sad gaze studying the stars. Watch as despair envelopes his face majestically, magnifying his beauty by thousands. Watch the moon's light dance in his face and hair, caressing it with a metallic shine. Look as he stands, opens the window, and leaps out. He is trying to escape.  
  
Watch him as he runs. One, two, one, two, watch his hips move as the wind throws his cape out behind him like a flag, a whiteness heralding his perfection. What are you running from, chimera? What are you afraid of? Do you fear that Lina and her friends will break through that shell of yours, revealing the softness underneath?  
  
I hope you're not trying to run from me. I would think you would know better than to try that.  
  
Watch him as the trees of the forest rush by him at an unearthly speed, watch as his eyes glisten as they begin to water-is it from the wind, or is he crying? The sensational emotions rolling off of him would suggest either. But for now I must not reflect; I must observe. I watch as the wind picks up; watch as he runs ever faster. He stumbles a bit; he is being careless. Why are you fleeing, Zelgadiss? There are some things from which you can never escape.  
  
Look as he begins to falter; watch as a particularly strong tree root snatches his foot from underneath and he plummets to the ground. He rolls; at such a speed, any ordinary human would have had his foot ripped off. But Zelgadiss.are you hurt? He rolls, and when he has come to a stop, he does not move.  
  
You are delicious, my prize. I can taste the utter hopelessness that has gripped the depths of your soul. But if all I wanted were to snack on your pain, I would simply have tortured you from the beginning. I want more. I'm glad I waited; now, I think I shall have it. You should never have run from the safety of your friends.  
  
Watch as he finally rolls onto his back; watch as he picks himself up enough to sit. Do you sense me, chimera? It took you long enough. "Xelloss," he whispers, and I smile. I shall appear and appease you.  
  
Observe his face as he stares at me. I sense surprise, and.fear. Not a hint of relief. It would have been nice if you liked me in return, but I think this shall be more fun. "Hello, Zelgadiss." Watch him lie limply as I grab his wrists and push him up against a tree. "Are you glad to see me?" He says nothing. Prize, you make it too simple.  
  
"What are you doing, Xelloss?" he asks. I feel that familiar fire rush into his chest; good, you have not given up yet. I was almost afraid you'd been lost. I would not have liked that; that is what I wanted to make you become.  
  
Watch as I place a finger on his lips, watch him shudder in fear. "Get off of me," he says. Watch him struggle uselessly. "Let me GO!"  
  
"No," I smile at him and open my eyes, giving him a glimpse of what I have in store for him. He wants to cast a spell, I know. But I won't release his hands. I grab his lips in my own and his mouth, too, becomes mine. His abrasive stone skin feels like rapture. He opens his lips to yell at me, and I slip my tongue in. Zelgadiss, with your rough skin, I would have never guessed your mouth was so smooth. Watch as I explore it and map it out, moaning with pleasure as he bites my tongue. His thrashing about does him no good.  
  
Observe the look of horror as he gasps for breath. "You're delicious," I tell him with a smile.  
  
"What in hell was that?!" my prize screams at me. But he has lost his confidence; he has realized that I have power over him.  
  
"A prelude," I whisper as I lean over to lick his ear. Mockingly, I ask him, "Ground or tree? It's your choice, Zelgadiss."  
  
Fear, real fear sends its shock through his body. Luscious. How wonderful it is to have this powerful chimera all to me. "You're. . .you're joking," he squeaks.  
  
"Am I?" Watch him cringe as I materialize a rope. My grin widens a moment; "Tree it is then."  
  
"Xelloss, stop it. . ." Zelgadiss begins to shiver. He now knows how serious I am, he knows I could have done this at any time. Slowly, enjoying his struggle, I tie his wrists together. Then I tie his wrists to the tree. Mm, wonderful. It is nice to see you helpless like that, Zelgadiss.  
  
"They're enchanted, of course," I tell him. My hands, now free, trace his outline. Face, chest, stomach, thighs. He does not watch me; I can sense that he feels unclean.  
  
Already, my prize? We've only barely started! Look at that delicious, shamed, scared expression. All for me.  
  
I turn his face towards me, and I smile. "You plan on escaping, don't you?" He glares at me. "There is no chance. Besides, if you do, I'll just find you and start all over."  
  
"Bastard," he hisses. He still has that fire. Good. I shall take pleasure in extinguishing it.  
  
I envelop him and begin to make him mine.  
  
NOTES: I know, I know, I shouldn't have ended it there. . . But if I didn't, I wouldn't have been able to post it on ff.net. I'm not really sure where the limits are here.  
  
The full version is now up at my web page: www.geocities.com/freaky_fuzzball Or view my profile to get the link ^^ It's very different, not as dark. Zelgadiss triumphs. ^_^ 


End file.
